jurassic_world_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Collection
The collection screen is a storage area for each player where their currently obtained Creatures can be seen. This area is also known as the "Creation Lab" or "Laboratory", due to the players' ability to view a creature's profile in a laboratory environment and create it if they have enough DNA. Creatures appear in the collection as a list of cards to be clicked on for further information. Before clicking on a creature, the player is able to see the current level of that creature and the amount of DNA collected to evolve it to the next level. The rarity of the creature is indicated by the color of the outline of that creature's profile card. * Common = grey * Rare = blue * Epic = yellow * Legendary = Red * Unique = green Hybrid creatures also have purple elements to their cards (regardless of their rarity) to indicate that they are hybrids. If a creature is ready to be created or evolved , it will be indicated by a flashing arrow on that creature's card. The Current Team section at the top of a player's collection page shows the 8 creatures that that player has selected for their battle team (or fewer if they have only collected fewer than 8 creatures). The "Modify" button allows the player to swap out a current team member for a different creature from the "My Collection" section. Collection1.jpeg|Current team at top and other creatures in "My Collection" afterwards All creatures that have been created but are not currently in the player's battle team will appear in this section. At any point, these creatures can be selected to appear in the Current Team. Collection2.jpeg|Creatures that have been collected fall under "My Collection" and those that have not been collected yet will appear in the collection as "Not Collected" All creatures that have NOT been collected will fall under the self-explanatory "Not Collected" section. If the player has not seen the missing creature yet, it will simply appear as a blank card. Collection3.jpeg|Hybrids of all collected ingredient creatures are automatically added to the Collection as "Not Collected" Even if the player has collected DNA for a new creature, only when the player has collected enough DNA and created the creature, will it move to "My Collection". Hybrids of all collected ingredient creatures are automatically added to the Collection as "Not Collected" (e.g. Einiasuchus is a hybrid of Einiosaurus and Nundasuchus, so if Einiosaurus or Nundasuchus is created by the player, they will be able to view an incomplete profile of Einiasuchus until they amass enough DNA to create it, in which case, it will then move to "My Collection" and appear as a full profile). Collected If a creature has been collected (by obtaining enough DNA to create it in the Creation Lab), it will have a full profile. The player will be able to see their creature in full graphics, as well as the creature's current level , statistics, abilities , possible hybrids (and creation tree if it is a hybrid itself) and further in-game information on that creature. CollectionProfile1.jpeg CollectionProfile2.jpeg CollectionProfile3.jpeg Additionallly, players are able to view their created creatures in AR mode (if available on the player's device). Here, a player can view their creature in a realistic scenario in their own environment by using their device's camera. Players can simply enjoy this view, or they can save and share images or videos using this mode. ARMode1.jpeg|Viewing a creature in AR Mode ARMode2.jpeg|A saved image from AR Mode. Not Collected If a creature has not been collected yet, the player will only be able to view an in-game holographic representation and basic info on the creature if they have seen the creature in some way. If the creature has NOT been seen in any way yet, the player will have to collect more creatures or explore more to find the correct creature(s) in order to be able to view the incomplete profile. CollectionProfileNot1.jpeg|A hybrid ingredient for this creature has not been seen or collected yet CollectionProfileNot2.jpeg|The player has seen or collected both the ingredients for this hybrid, but has not met the requirements to start creating hybrid DNA yet. Category:Gameplay